Drifter
by Trace Reading
Summary: The Hero of Winds makes a choice.


Waves, always the sound of waves, even out at sea, far from any shore. The wind was calm and the sky was clear, harsh sun changing blue to an almost white shade. Seagulls hung on the breeze, calling out to each other from time to time, but other than that there was no noise but the waves lapping at the hull. The small craft was well-built, even if it now lacked the carven head that used to speak to him. It didn't creak in the slightest, even as swell after swell lifted his boat in its embrace. Someday he might trade up to a larger vessel, but for now, this boat was his. Freedom was his.

_Ganondorf… You were such a tragic soul, weren't you?_

Blue-green eyes watched the endless sky, unchanging, letting his vision go white, fade through grey and finally darken as he shut them against the glare. Drifting endlessly, that was his life now, every so often alighting on an island, or returning to the place of his birth to visit the people who he remembered from his youth. The sea was his home now, though; its cool embrace lulled him to sleep every night and woke him every morning. He had trouble sleeping on solid ground these days, if not walking on it. Often his nights were restless, on those times he was forced to spend time on land. It didn't sit well with him.

_I wonder, would things have been different, had your wish been granted? But in the end nobody's wish came true…_

The wind was picking up, and the rumble of thunder brought his consciousness around. There was a storm on the horizon. There was always a storm, these days. The sea was his home, the sea was their world. It was all he knew, and all he wanted. Why should that change? It would cause too much trouble to make a new world, wouldn't it? People could survive. That's all he wanted—well that and someone to share the world with. Isn't that what everyone wanted, in the end? Those warring kings had both been selfish, and the three had dueled for the right to wield the favor of the gods.

_Did you know what you were getting yourselves into? Did you know the mistake you were making, forcing the princess to stay in one place? Maybe you did, Daphnes. And I feel like you thought she couldn't handle herself. How stupid._

Sitting up, the bronzed young man with the streaming blond hair raised the sail and took the till, angling to head to the southwest. Perhaps he'd spend some time at the Oasis, though he didn't use it as much as he thought he would five years ago. Someday soon, he thought, he might put the deed up for auction, or maybe just give it to his sister for her birthday. It was nice to have, though. His own private retreat, where nobody could bother him with that whole 'saving the world' nonsense. He was just one man, and couldn't be expected to carry the burden alone. Shameful that people always prayed for a hero, or divine intervention, instead of handling things on their own.

_I should take Tetra up on her offer, settle down for awhile. If I can find her maybe I just might. Sometimes I wonder if she had it all planned out from the beginning, once she realized that the king meant to keep her under lock and key like some fragile treasure. Hah. It's good that in the end it was her wish that was granted. I can live in this world, free of the affairs from a forgotten land._

Dolphins crested ahead of the bow wave, calling to him with their cheerful chirps and whistles. Smiling, he whistled back at them, playing their game as they lined up for him to launch his boat over. He liked them, sleek and fascinating, showing up right when he needed his spirits lifted. Almost as if they knew. Setting the till and ducking under the sail, he leaned over the prow, trailing his fingers into the water and getting a response. Laughing, the dolphins took turns nosing his fingers, or blowing spray onto his face. Interesting creatures; he never got tired of their antics. Dolphins, seagulls, schools of fish—the variety of life coming to the oceans he sailed was vast and unusual, and a welcome addition to the monsters that once dominated the waves.

_Do I really want to tie myself down, though? Am I ready to become part of something else again? You wished for this world, Tetra, you wished for it on the condition that I was there to share it with you. So far I haven't lived up to that expectation, have I? This world, that you made for me. You saw into my heart and sought to give me the one thing I wanted the most. I feel like I owe it to you, in a way._

Off in the distance, obscured by the haze of summer—it was always summer, so it was always hazy—stood the Tower of the Gods. He was not headed there, not today. That place had nothing for him anymore. Rare was the day that he set foot inside to ascend to the top and look at the bell he had rung to awaken ancient Hyrule. The weight of the Master Sword he still carried with him; the Triforce on the other hand was another matter. Checking his compass, he adjusted his course, tacking towards the Oasis. They had an agreement. Once a month, on the eve of the full moon, she would take her ship there, and await his answer. He'd made up his mind.

_You've waited patiently for me all this time. I can't help but wonder, does the offer still stand? I must have hurt you unimaginably, when I left without a word, offering no explanation and no reasons. The odd letter here and there, just to let you know I was still alive—and nothing of what I was doing. A short affair with that girl on Windfall, going back to Outset to lay Grandmother to rest and meet my sister's boyfriend, trashing the fortress reefs, all of it done without you. And I have to wonder of all the things you did on your own, as well._

Looming up ahead in his vision was the island that he used as his sanctuary when the world grew too heavy to carry, or when he just wanted to rest and recover from weariness. A ship was anchored offshore, and he beached his sloop next to the skiff that rested on the beach. The crew was keeping a lookout for danger—even with Ganondorf and Daphnes both dead, there were always enemies. Giant squid, bokoblin raiders, typhoons—and wouldn't raise the alarm even if they had seen him approach. A flash of blonde from up in the crow's nest told him volumes.

_Truth be told, I'm actually somewhat nervous. If I say yes, I'll be leaving everything behind. If I say no, she'll leave, and I'll never see her again. I gave her back the stone; I wish I'd kept it so I could at least have talked to her from time to time, maybe think things through and talk it over more. All the same…I've been running from the question long enough. It's time to give an answer._

Striding up to the cottage that masked the larger underground complex (no longer a maze once he'd knocked down a few walls) the drifter stepped inside. Two women waited for him, the choices he'd have to make. One a blue-vested pirate, her skin bronzed like his own, sword at her hip and gleam in her eye; the other a woman in green, holding a brown-haired child in her arms—his child, the infant son ample reason to stay behind. But could he? They waited for him, silently, their eyes doing all the talking. Here it was, the moment of truth.

_Go,_ the one pair said. _You'd never be happy with me, even if I want you to stay here with your child. You belong to the sea,_ she said to him, _and I belong to the land. Don't worry about the child. I never told you about him._

_Stay,_ the other pair implored, _stay and be satisfied with the life you've made. You'll never be content if you follow me,_ those eyes spoke, _however happy you might be in the meantime, it will always be fleeting. Never staying in one place, never forming the deep and lasting bonds you deserve—can you deal with that?_

_I've made my choice._

Stepping up to the pirate turned princess and then turned pirate again, he took her hands in his own. The expression on her face wavered between joy and anguish. He was doing it. He was really throwing it away, all for her. As ever, he didn't say much—in fact he said nothing. The young man answered her with his eyes.

_Come what may, I'm done running from you. I'll go. I can be content with that. You'll show me so many new things, and I'll help you enjoy them. It's the least I can do after all the trouble I caused._

He'd have to find a place to hide the sacred sword, and the blade Orca had given to him, along with the family shield, was already in Mila's care, to be the boy's own someday. She looked unhappy, somehow, and despite that when he looked back to her saw understanding in her gaze. His son would grow up to carry on the tradition of his father, she would see to that. The promise was in her eyes.

Tetra's hands tightened around his own and he turned his sight back to her. That capricious smirk was on her face again, tempered by the five years of wondering, of waiting for him to decide. Yes. He was through with running away. The great unknown called to them both, as it would call to their children. No ceremonies, no vows, no pomp—just the silent promise that from now on they would drift together.

Aryll was going to stay, he knew that much. She liked to wander, but the Great Sea would always be her home. His sister would always return to Outset. The Red Lion and the deed to the Oasis were going to be left with Mila for now; if Aryll wanted them, she could always ask. No goodbyes were said to either of them. They'd already sworn there wouldn't be a goodbye. Goodbye meant that he was never coming back. Once he set foot on that galleon, though, it was as good as truth.

"Let's go, Link. There's a whole world out there to explore, and it's not going to wait."


End file.
